1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal hygiene aids and, more particularly, to a wallmounted portable and disposable mirror.
2. Background Discussion
Small hand held or personal mirrors are well known and have been adapted for travel. Some mirrors are configured as vehicular accessories with clips to attach to sun visors and the like. Personal mirrors are especially useful in bathrooms and showers for close-up facial examinations and grooming. Some personal mirrors are adapted to hang from the shower head to assist in shaving, and the more sophisticated of these include water circulation for defogging the lens. Unfortunately, most people do not own showerhead mounted mirrors, and even if they do they do not often include them in their luggage while traveling because of the bulk. Most personal mirrors are not well-suited for the bathroom environment because they do not have special mounting hardware and thus cannot be oriented conveniently. Moreover, hand held mirrors by their nature are not fixed in place and can fall and break, creating a serious hazard from the broken shards of glass. There is thus a need for a safer personal mirror for bathroom and shower usage which is at the same time both inexpensive and lightweight.